Left For Dead the Untold Story
by ItsComaToesWriting
Summary: First Story, Chapter 4, will Collen ever find his group? have they left him to die and died without him? FIND OUT!
1. Lillian, Connor and Julien

**The Untold Story...**

Note: So you've heard the Storys of Bill ,Zoey,Nick,Ellis,Louis,Coach,Francis, And Rochelle. But Have you heard the story of Braiden, Lillian,Connor,  
>Jacob,Julien, and George?I bet you wanna hear more... like the NEW infected they are up against. Yeah, that right new infected. they are the Only Canadian survivors they can find but They were not Always friends. Only The Strongest Will survive and thats why Six are here. You will understand<br>further in the actual Chapter.

Note2: Left 4 dead and Zoey,Bill,Nick,Ellis,Rochelle,Coach,Louis,Francis are Not mine. but I sure as hell wish they were. Ellis and Connor both Approve This Story, however and Lillian,Connor,Braiden,Jacob,Julien And George are mine and so are their adventures.

* * *

><p>Lillian,Connor, and Julien<p>

(Lillian's POV)  
>Wether She was roaming the streets of Quebec City, or Sleeping in a safe house thats already been occupied, Lillian always had Her Pistol by her side. But as she always seemed to Run out of ammo half way so this time she took extra ammo. Today was dead silent with emphasis on 'Dead'. She found no Zombies. She was sorta wishing she was with the past group now, because she started to get bored. Then again, they are probably...<br>as she talked about this, she walked into a circle made of dead survivors. dead.

(Connor's POV)  
>While he was at his house chillin with his shotgun at his side, Connor was calm and noone he knows likes this about the only place to cover was his balcony. Why? He reinforced the door with metal and put a led pipe and a few lawn chairs to baricade the door. if he had do run, IF he had to run, he had a parachute by the balcony door. he lived on the 31rst floor out of 40. He was screwed either way...<p>

(Julien's POV)  
>We Find A rich kid named Julien In his house running from his butler. Why? his butler was a zombie. when the infection first hit only Hunters, Smokers, and Boomers were of worry. Now his house is barred shut and his butler is a <strong>Suckler<strong>. the sucker chased Julien around his house to the gun room. julien took an M4A1 and Shot his butler. He is now living off the food and guns he has inside his mansion.

Lillian is no longer where we last left her. She is running from a hoard of zombies led by an **Oarcher.** The oarcher jumps in for the kill and Lillian makes it. She shot its leg and make it land on a zombie. She now sees a safe house. She trips and is lucky to have her grip on the guns. she crawls into the house and kicks the door closed.

Connor is now fighting a horde to get out of his house and an **Infected Dog** jumps on him. the dog is shoved by zombies and Connor then breaks a run for the window. on his way he grabbed his parachute and then notices that all the infected are in his building and a jockey jumps to get him and misses and falls to its death. "HAHAHAHAHA" Connor laughed at the sight of it and landed infront of a saferoom.

Julien had to leave the mansion. he was out of food and read a map that told him that the nearest store was a safe house. He grabbed a metal Baseball bat, a Trench gun and the rest of his shotgun shells. he had 98 shells and 15 blocks to walk. He jumped out his bedroom window and ran towards the store. On his way he saw a man parachuting towards the store. the man had a blue and black death hoodie and jeans. only 13 blocks to go...

(Lillian's POV, 3rd person)  
>Lillian felt helself loosing blood. she looked around and only one med pack. she decided to use hers and take the new one. when she got up she saw a man Parachuting towards her. she could only tell that he wore jeans and a blue and black hoodie. she shouted towards him and he shifted his direction to her.<p>

(Connor's POV)  
>I saw this girl in a store and I decided to go help her out. maybee shes injured. I only have ten shots to help, so there better be ammo in that dang store.<p>

(Julien's POV)  
>I am now running to the store. I can see two people talking in the store. one was definatly the parachuter I saw earlier. just one more block. "HEY OVER HERE!" I shouted and I guess the guy heard me. "BE RIGHT OVER!" he shouted back. I think I know him... "HEY DUDE IS YOUR NAME..." thats all I could say before he shouted "CONNOR."<p>

(Connor's POV)  
>"that guy needs help I'll be right back, Lillian" I said to Lillian."Okay, but im gonna cover from here" she said to me. In the store I saw two Pistols on the table and took one of as I walked out an Oarcher landed on me and stabbed my shoulders rapidly and sucked the blood out of my head. Lillian, having perfect aim, shot it square in the eye. It flopped onto the ground and when I looked again, Julien was in the safe room. I killed the last of the horde with my shotgun. Now, is the REAL Adventure.<p>

End of chapter 1: Julien, Lillian and Connor.  
>Connor: wears a red and black cap and blue and black hoodie with jeans.<br>Lillian: wears a Black hoodie and jeans. Had blonde hair.  
>Julien: has a green t-shirt and jeans. he has black hair.<p>

Special Infected looks  
>Oarcher: most like a jockey, but is like a giant spider and inflints poison into survivor if injured but not killed.<br>Suckler: Is a fat guy with a hole in the gut. hole used to suck anything within 20 feet and take its form if dead or motienless.  
>Infected dog: Is like a hunter. is either a super rabies dog or a man that was biten by an Infected dog. can be cured if bitten. cannot cure super rabies dogs.<p>

A/N: hope you enjoyed chapter 1. these three are the only ones that met in a pair of three. They have to get to Ottawa for evac. Will they die trying to get to Ottawa? will They survive and make it to Mercy Hospital and help other survivors? or will they be thrown off the plane with parachutes in Ontario?

A/a/n: The next chapter will be called Braiden, The man of high steaks. hope that explains enough


	2. Braiden, the man of High steak

The Man Of High Steak

(Connor's POV)  
>Last night we spent alot of time getting to know each other and have better ideas of how we got to town. Julien was sight seaing, Lillian was raised here and I got here from Ontario by we left the safe room, I saw a shotgun on the table and taught Lillian how to use it. so I had a pistol and a shotgun, Lillian had two pistols and a shotgun and Julien had an M4A1 Carbine. We were walking through a street and heard a man running and screaming "DIE!" and then a few shots was made. we ran to the area were we heard the shots and saw a man in a green vest, a black t-shirt and jeans with Blood covering the bottom half of his left leg. his weapon was an empty M60 and a Combat was laying over on the ground and seemed Injured. "Hey, can you guys help me out? I need a health kit for my ankle." he asked us. I nodded and went to him with my medkit and used half a spray bottle of 'Infect-Be-Gone' and then rapped the would in gauze "thanks." the man then said smiling. I was starting to recognize him. "Braiden? Is that really you?" I asked. "Connor? I thought that they were lieing to me when they said you took a bus here!" Braiden and Lillian helped Braiden up and we walked an talked. "Braiden," Lillian started "take this for now but at the next safe house I want it back, it was my mothers..."<p>

*FLASHBACK 3RD PERSON!*  
>Lillian sat in her house and wote for her friend to get there. Lillians mother and her were immune and thought it was all over. they each had a pistol:<br>Lianne (Lillian's mom) had hers and Lillian had a spare. they were stuck in the police station and no Infected Mutated into specials at the time. they fought the zombies and then climbed out the emergency door. as she climbed out, Lianne got bitten by a zombie. She gave Lillian her pistol and told her "take this and never let it out of sight." and then dropped into the pit of zombies. Lillian was sad and dropped the spare pistol into the hole and ran, as her mom wanted.  
>**Meanwhile**<br>Lianne sees the pistol drop and catches it and fights untill she had to reload, then she took her nightstick and clubs zombies. she killed a few and at this point one stood above the rest. a long clawed, sobbin, grey EVERYTHING, goth zombie now known as the Witch. Lianne didnt think it was different and charged in to kill got knocked over. she killed 819 zombies, all to get killed by a sobbin goth. she took her last bullet and shot the survivor filming.  
>*END OF FLASHBACK*...<p>

And thats it for this Dumb chapter. kinda cheezy flashback ending dont ya think? Lillian and Lianne are related and end up both living... somehow.. I think... maybee not... well see in chapter 3: Hells Rising


	3. Hells Rising

Hells Rising

Note: if you have read this story before and do not like my flashbacks, leave now because its a flashback chapter explaining Connor and Braidens Life on day 1 of Infection... :p

* * *

><p>*3rd Person*<br>-Well, Connor, I hope you like hiking because you lost the bet! Braiden said with a grin. What is he talking about? Here, lemme show you...  
>*five minutes earlier*<br>-Braiden, I bet you I can beat you In a Call of duty game.

-Sure, Connor, but loser hikes to Ottawa and back.

-Deal, but get your gear ready cuz Im a pro...

*5 minutes later*  
>-HOW DID I LOSE!<p>

-cause I got an aim bot...

-What! thats cheating!1!1

-you never said I couldnt cheat, so get YOUR gear ready for a hike...

-*mumbles*stupid bet...

*an hour later*  
>-Im ready for a hunting trip!<p>

- but you said hi...

-you cheated, I can change the concequence...

-fair enough... *mumbles* stupid cheating...well I do like hunting, I think I'll tag along... :)

Connor and Braiden had A long hike to the forest and killed a few moose. but suddenly, a man saw them and ran towards Connor.

-Hey man! Its huntin season!  
>Connor saw that the man had not been feeling well and thought he had the super rabies.<p>

This was a slow motion moment for Collen and Braiden. Collen did a matrix style duck and Braiden, being Braiden, shot his hunting rifle at the man who dove at Collen and missed. the man ran at Braiden and Collen took his Knife, did a Resident evil 5 jump* and threw the knife at the man and hit the man in the mans head was still intact and running. Collen took his hunting rifle and shot it in the groin. the mands intestines fell out and the man ran up, took his knife and ran, knowing there were more. Braiden Followed and soon got into collens house, but Collen was not there. he stayed there for at least an hour to eat. and left, leaving a mark onthe door, marking that It was a safe house. Braiden Found a gun shop and took an M60 and kept his combat knife.  
>*end of 3rd person flashback*<br>*Collen's POV*  
>We arrived at a safe house and I recognized it. It was my mother's house. we stopped in and I placed my Shotgun and pistol on the table. Braiden found an ammo pile and took 5 full clips worth for his M60 and said he would cover the door for the night. I told them all that there were three beds. a fold out couch, my bedroom bed, and my mother's bed. me and Lillian were discussing and we both heard Julien and Braiden arguing over who is the best 'team player' out of the four of us. Braiden said he was and Julien said Braiden wasnt... This is gonna be a long night...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: well thats Chapter three... hope you are exited for Chapter three. They will meet the left for dead 2 cast... my only Spoiler:

_Rochelle walked into the room and didnt look very happy at who the other female was.  
>"oh It's you..." Rochelle said before walking out and into the saferoom...<em>

Thats the spoiler... hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed makin


	4. How to Catch a Flight

How To Catch A Flight

a/n: I dont own Zoey. only Connor and Lillian.

* * *

><p>I wake up and find myself alone in a saferoom. I look around and noone is there. I find a table and walk to it. i find a katana and a note. First I read the note:<p>

_Collin,  
>if you are still alive and reading this, we appologise. we had to leave the saferoom we ran out of ammo and left you a katana we found on the floor of the saferoom.I didnt want to leave, but I didnt know if you were dead or alive, so they dragged me with them. we left you there in the us on our way to the closest evacuation, Mercy Hospital. hurry Collin! it wont be the same without you...<br>Lillian.  
><em>

_Great. _Im alone. in z-land. probably a few states from Mercy Hospital. I took the katana they left me and left the saferoom.I walked probably seven blocks following a trail of blood till I found a few zombies. but they didnt go after me... no, they went after a poor defenceless girl that only had about a clip left for her pistol from what i saw. she had left at least fifty clips lying on the I ran over to help her. She seemed to have seen me because it looked like she had just seen an angel.I ran over and killed the zombies that she couldnt kill.  
>"thanks. Im Zoey." the girl named 'Zoey' said "Connor. nice to meet you." "were you with anyone? because I just saw three people run by, not bothering to help me." I was shoked. I though surely that if she saw them she wouldnt be here. heck I thought even Lillian would help. "yeah. I was with a girl and two boys. but what are you doing out here alone?" I asked. she seemed to lose a bit of happiness. " my group was killed by three tanks and a couple spitters." she said. My mood shifted. "well, my group left me here, thinking I was dead. but we were headed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation. you wanna come?" I asked. "hey, thats were me and my group were headed! lets go."<p>

we walked until we arrived at a saferoom. we saw three figures inside. we walked to the door and knocked.

*Lillian's POV*  
>I heard knocking at the saferoom door. I walked over to the door and saw Collen and the girl we passed by earlier. the others wouldnt let me help because we only had the ammo from Braiden's M60 and a clip of pistol ammo left. I open-heartedly opened the door and welcomed them in.<p>

*Connor's POV*

I walked in and furiously asked "why did you not help this woman!" and she blushed. Braiden walked up to me and yells back "If we had more ammo we would have! we only had a clip of pistol ammo and a couple clips of M60 ammo!" "If you were so smart, YOU would realise that it was only two blocks away from the safe room! you could have taken more ammo and went to help!" and that concluded the discussion. Braiden left to think, Lillian fixed Zoey up with first aid. I cooked food for Zoey, Lillian and I. Julien was busy admiring himself in a mirror.

* * *

><p>AN: what a croudshocker! we met Zoey, we got a random Title, we even got romance and fights! well, Romance from Zoey's Point Of View anyways...

Chapter five preview: How to Catch a flight, II

Well,Well,Well. What do we have here?  
>we have a couple deaths...<br>"what the hell kinda ending is that? were still alive" and the world rewinds.  
>"woah, I never thought Lines from Duke Nukem forever would save MY ass..."<br>Thats all... read on readers!


End file.
